


WINGS 1-5

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where everyone has wings that develop during puberty and reflect their owner's personality.Sho and Jun move in together into large ramshackle house that's been converted into apartments by its owner Ohno Satoshi, an artist who inherited the property from his family. Aiba is a lonely person who for the first time in his life finds friends there when he moves in. Nino is emotionally damaged and homeless. One night he sees Jun and is instantly smitten by his beautiful white fluffy wings. Even though he knows that Jun belongs to another he becomes determined to become closer to him.These drabbles follow their growing and shifting relationships in a random timeline.





	WINGS 1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



So...this is something...um...yeah.

Actually this is for [](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cielmelodies**](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/) who wanted, and I quote "wing!fic".

There will be a total of 50 drabbles ~~most~~ some of which may not make any sense whatsoever.  


**1\. SLEEP**

Aiba's parents were very worried when it took their son longer than usual for his wings to emerge.

It didn't bother him in the slightest though. While his classmates were suffering from the itching and burning sensation as they developed under their skin he was still able to play and run around freely.

Although he loved sport, he had always been weaker than the other children. It seemed that as he became taller than the others his body lacked the strength to keep up. At night he often wheezed in his sleep, his bedroom dotted with humidifiers.

If not for the teasing he would have been perfectly happy with his situation. But the name calling and laughter at his lack of wings left a scar on his soul that would take many years to heal.

When they finally did emerge, his wings were those of the green birdwing butterfly. A bright and shimmering green and black that dazzled the eye and made his parents smile and sigh with relief.

But the bright colour was rarely seen. His wings were usually furled behind his back, with only the dull undersides showing, as if he was afraid of attracting any unwanted attention.

It was only when he found his first job and moved into a room in Ohno's house that he felt comfortable enough to allow his wings the proper freedom that they deserved.

**2\. LOVE**

Jun smiled contendedly as he preened the soft white feathers of his wings. He had taken great care in washing them and allowing them to dry in the sun as he sat on his balcony. He wanted them to be perfect when Sho arrived.

**

Sho cleared his throat nervously as he sat opposite Jun at the tiny two person dining table. Jun's apartment was cramped but the large balcony made up for the lack of space inside. His wings betrayed his nervousness, the scales on them flickering from muted orange to a bright red as his thoughts ran unchecked through his head.

Jun was trying to pretend that he couldn't see these changes, even as his own pure white feathers took on the faintest of pink tinges.

"So I finally found the perfect place to live. It's one floor of a house owned by a kind of odd guy. He's a bit strange but the rent is cheap and there's plenty of room," Sho said as he fiddled with his chopsticks. "I should be able to write there much better than at my old place."

He didn't know why Jun's wings suddenly drooped and lost their sheen, turning an almost dirty grey colour as he clattered the dishes together and walked away to toss them angrily in the sink.

"Jun? I don't understand. I thought you'd be happy," Sho said as he followed, his scales losing their glow as well.

"Happy that you've found yourself a nice new place to live? I'm ecstatic, " Jun replied sarcastically.

"Me? No! I'm talking about us. I thought you knew that I was looking for a place for the both of us."

"You never asked me to move in with you," Jun said, covering his face with the edges of his wings in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"I didn't think that I had to. I thought that you just knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I love you and I want to share my life with you."

As he spoke Sho gently ran his hands through Jun's ruffled feathers, causing an involuntary shudder of pleasure to make Jun's wings tremble.

Jun uncovered his face and allowed Sho to capture his lips in a tender kiss, biting playfully on Sho's bottom lip in revenge for worrying him.

Sho smiled against Jun's plump lips and tightened his arms around Jun's waist as he lovingly enveloped his boyfriend with his wings.

**3\. PAIN**

"Ow!" Nino yelped as he once again crashed to the ground.

His jet black wings were tattered around the edges and there were places that had painful rips. It wasn't his fault if certain people didn't appreciate his idea of a practical joke. He had personally found it quite funny, but perhaps it had been a lapse in judgment since he now found himself both jobless and homeless.

Deciding to walk instead of running, he came across a rickety looking old house with warmly lit windows. It seemed to have been divided into apartments, since he could see four different figures moving around inside.

His attention was caught however, by the sight of a tallish slender man standing looking out the window, his body framed by the softest looking wings that Nino had ever seen. Their fluffy whiteness was in direct contrast to his own tattered and dull black ones and he longed to run his fingers through them.

To his great disappointment a hand reached out and pulled the beautiful man into the room which was soon lit from within by a magenta glow.

Nino settled down in the garden to watch.

 

**4\. SAND**

Ohno sighed happily as he relaxed in his deep bath tub. It was the one luxury he had allowed himself with his inheritance money; the rest had been spent on converting the house into apartments.

He had turned the attic into his own domain, installing skylights and the enormous tub. It was big enough to allow him to open his short and filmy dark blue wings, waving them in the warm water and washing the sand out that seemed to get stuck everywhere. He only used them when he was fishing and kept them out of the way most other times. Admittedly other people thought his fishing technique was a little strange but it worked well and he never went hungry.

He took a sip of his beer and listened to the faint noises issuing from around the house. It was nice for it to sound alive again as if it had been almost as lonely as he had been since the death of both his parents.

"Crud!" He hadn't realized that he'd dozed off until the half empty can slipped from his hand and landed in the water splashing him in the face.

Idly wondering if his new tenant would allow him to paint him (he had the most beautiful face) Ohno dragged himself reluctantly from the tub, shaking his wings thoroughly to dry them before retracting them completely; it was more comfortable to sleep that way.

**5\. GLASS**

Jun made a mad dash through the pouring rain to put out the bottles for recycling. He'd forgotten what day it was and the truck was due any minute.

Intent on looking up the road for the incoming truck he tripped. One of the bottles shattered and when he fell, the palm of his hand landed on one of the shards. Blood flowed freely from the wound around the piece that was still sticking out of his hand. He cursed and went to pull the glass out when someone stopped him.

"You musn't do that you might make things worse."

The rain stopped pounding on Jun's head as he found himself under the shelter of a pair of broad wings. The man was a stranger to Jun but his eyes were full of compassion for his pain.

Jun was feeling slightly woozy as he had always had a weakness against the sight of blood but something in the stranger's eyes gave him strength.

The truck roared past unheeded as they remained in place, eyes locked together. The stranger kept one of his wings over Jun's head to shelter him from the relentless rain, while wrapping the other lightly around his back. His dragon wings were a deep shade of burgundy and the scales that decorated them shone like black jewels. Jun's wings on the other hand were bedraggled, his feathers clumping together in an uncomfortable way.

For some unknown reason Jun trusted the handsome man enough to allow him to follow him to his tiny apartment and tend to his wound, removing the glass with the minimum of pain.

"I'm Jun. Thank you for helping me." Jun peeked shyly at his rescuer around the towel draped over his head.

"My name is Sho," said the man as he hesitantly dabbed at Jun's wings with another towel. As they dried their true beauty was slowly being revealed, and Sho could feel his own wings glowing a bright orange in response.

Touching a complete stranger in such an intimate way was making him embarrassingly excited.

Sho blushed as he saw Jun looking at his wings. He hid them behind his back and headed towards the door. "Um since you are okay I'll be going now."

"No. Stay." Jun fluffed his own wings out in response, the edges turning slightly purple.


End file.
